Such an implement has been described in Austrian Patent 358 310 and can either be manipulated directly with its tool handle or indirectly with the extension holding the tool handle by the connecting ring.
The extension has a cap on its free end which has a collar protruding into the extension like the connecting ring. The collar is connected with the end of the extension it is engaged in in the same way as the connecting ring with the end of the tool handle.
When the implement is used without the extension, the tool handle can be closed with the cap taken from the extension to prevent dirt from collecting in the tool handle. This implement which has been in use for years has the disadvantage that the screw connection between the connecting ring and/or the cap on the one hand and the tool handle on the other hand can loosen. This is troublesome when working with the extension since the connecting ring must always be retightened to the tool handle or on working without the extension since there is a danger of loss of the cap.